1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic clothes washing machine, and, in particular, to a lint filter for use in an automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is desirable, in an automatic washing machine, to provide means for the removal of lint from the liquid being recirculated within the machine. To this end, various lint filter devices have been utilized in the past.
The prior art teaches the use of pin or bristle type filtering elements placed in the recirculation flow of an automatic washing machine. Cleaning of such filtering elements, however, has been accomplished by removing the entire filter from the machine and picking the lint off the pins or bristles and backflushing the filter under a household faucet to dislodge the lint and remove it from the filter. This is a laborious but necessary task if the filter is to continue functioning properly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lint filter of the bristle type for an automatic washing machine which entraps lint from the recirculation water and then provides for automatically cleaning the entrapped lint from the lint filter.